Vacation Time
by Zashlight
Summary: This is my first story, so...uh...I don't know. Garet sits on a fish! Jenna burns flies! Piers makes faces! Read or regret. A BONUS CHAPTER! It marks the REAL end...
1. The Travel Part 1

Ok, um...I just got started on this 'submit story' crap, and many thanks to myshadow, who helped me get the idea of it in my head. Ok, this story is my first try, so uh...I don't know, read it or something. And you can review it if you want, I guess. Ok, read.

Disclaimer: Ok, um...I don't own Golden Sun. How many authors have you heard that from? But I do own a private island...and a royal outhouse...

Vacation Time

Chapter 1 - The Travel - Part 1

"I don't know about this." Garet stared at the boat, eyes wide and fearful. "I don't think I want to spend the summer on an island, surrounded by-"

He was the only one left, unfortunately, because everyone else had already clambered aboard, eagerly awaiting the sunshine and fruity drinks. They ran off and did whatever adepts do when it's afternoon.

"Doesn't anyone care about _me_!?!?!" Garet howled at the sky.

"Sometimes, when you're paired up with someone during romance stories. Mostly either Jenna or Mia. But this isn't romance so shut up and get inside!" Felix grabbed him and flung him on board.

Garet looked around, and whined, "What do I do? Where do I sit? Where are we going?"

"Didn't you hear Zash? We're _**supposed **_to do whatever adepts do when it's afternoon. And we're going to a private island (AN: Read my profile)." Felix took out his sword and began slashing the figurehead attached to the front of the boat.

The spiky-haired redhead cautiously sat on the cushy bench that surrounded the inner part of the boat. It was wet, slimy, and...IT HAD A FISH ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garet screamed like a little girl as he realized that the...thing...was _alive_!!!! And it just slipped down his spandex sports shorts!!!! (AN: Don't ask me why he's wearing it...) He repeatedly smacked it, looking like a perverted gorilla as he skipped around everywhere. One of the splinters from Felix's vigourous figurehead-slashing jabbed him in the eye and then he fainted. Bad start for Garet. Everyone was too busy doing things to notice, though. Jenna was burning flies, Sheba was casting Whirlwind and sending the flies towards Jenna (hell doom), Piers was steering the boat and making faces at himself, Isaac was busy trying to saw the boat in half with his sword (funny how both earth adepts are trying to destroy the boat), Ivan was screaming 10 seconds at a time from the tall thingie that you call a birdie's nest, and Mia was singing 'Rich Girl' in hamster mode.

And then someone noticed Garet. "Oh, hey, look! Garet's groping himself!" Ivan stuck his tongue out at Garet. "Yuck! Perv! Everyone, ATTACK!" And so, the adepts, who were high on caffiene from their elegant morning coffee, all kicked Garet at the same time, into the dreaded...FISH BARREL!!!

Soon they got bored of smacking poor Garet with slimy fish and Mia healed him because she was bored. So everyone was happy.

All too soon, evening came. And so did a problem.

"OH, _SHIT_!!!!" Ivan, of course. Who else could yell that loudly? "Where's the food?!" He frantically searched the empty bag.

He ran over to Isaac and yelled, "Where's the food?!" again.

Isaac groggily got up and momentarily blocked the hazy but brilliant sundown with his arms. He yawned and scratched his head. "What? Food? Garet packed it."

"Who would be stupid enough to leave the food arrangements to Garet?!"

Isaac gave him a look. "You."

"Me?! I didn't -" Ivan stopped ranting and thought carefully. Then the younger boy looked sheepish. "Oh yeah...uh...oops! Hey, GARET!"

Isaac shook his head and followed him under until an intersection, and went to his cabin as Ivan sprinted over to Garet's cabin.

The night progressed with loud snores from many cabins, and the next day...

Felix was found on the deck, doing the Daila Dance in a leotard, the thing that those two innkeeper ladies did in Daila. He slipped as he fell down on his 15th try and unfortunately, landed on a random dog turd that appeared out of nowhere. Buttfirst. And so, with doggie crap dripping down his noble Valean uranus, he cheerfully skipped down to his quarters, singing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". Felix was identified as drunk later.

After the burning eyes of anyone unfortunate enough to see Felix in a leotard were fixed by Mia, everyone ate exotic leaves from the Apojii Islands for breakfast. Of course all the adepts patiently awaited the arrival of land.

"HOW MANY MORE DAYS, HUH?!" Ivan shrieked in Pier's ear.

"I DON'T KNOW!!! Ask Zash...he knows everything about this story."

"ZASH, HOW MANY MORE DAYS!?" Ivan yelled skywards. An eerie and thundering voice said,

"DAMN, STOP THE CAPS, YOU BEEeOTCH. You will arrive the next day."

Garet, to simply put it, complained. "Are we there yet? I'm hungry, I need to use the bathroom. Are we there yet? I'm hungry, I need to use the bathroom. Are we there yet? I'm hungry, I need to - "

"Yeah, we're there, shut up!"

Kraden appeared out of nowhere, and yelled, "Oh, may I be blessed with a daughter even with my manly qualities!"

Silence. Felix shot Kraden with a futuristic tranquilizer and Jenna and Garet tossed him overboard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. Suggestions on improvement? Review if so.


	2. The Travel Part 2

Did you enjoy the first part? Too short? Well, yes, I saw that too when I previewed it...this will be slightly longer. It will also have more detail. Good, right? Right. Read and enjoy.

Vacation Time

Chapter 2 - The Travel - Part 2

_"So, what do we do while we're waiting? We did everything...we even shot Kraden."_ Sheba pondered.

_"You could jump off the crow's nest! It's fun fun fun!" _Sheba was startled by her fellow Jupiter adept's reply. "Where are you, Ivan?"

"UP HEREEE!!!!" Ivan yelled from somewhere above her. She looked up to see Ivan perched like a frog on the ship's crow's nest edge. He was waving crazily at her.

"Hmm...that _does_ look fun..." Sheba looked around, making sure no one was watching her. She wanted to surprise everyone by screaming hysterically while bungeeing off the nest. The adept began to work her way up the rope ladder, and she had to heal herself when she got where Ivan was because of all the cuts and scrapes.

"Watch me, do what I do! Ready...1...2...3...bungee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then, a hand appeared and caught Ivan. The eerie, thundering voice of Zash said, "Don't get suicidal! I need to raise the rating to M then!!! Ashsole!! Trying to get me in trouble! I even censor my curses a little!"

"SHADDUP!!! Bwa ha ha! Mamafuc - " Another godly hand appeared and shut Ivan's mouth.

"Oh noes! Influencing people! 'Watch me, do what I do...jump off the sparrow's nest for no good reason!!!!' IDIOT!!! And you cursed too! Now I need to raise the rating to M!! Jerk!"

Felix looked up coincidentally at that moment, he was reading a book. The pages crinkled as Felix put it down. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "YO!!! Waddup!!!!!!!!"

"THE RATING IS 'WADDUP' BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ADEPT FRIEND!!!!!!!!" A voice boomed down at him, making him wince.

"Harsh, man!" Felix replied. "Break out the illegalness!!!"

Zash noticed his odd behavior. "What's wrong with you anyway? I didn't program this...hey! WAIT!! Stop, you - "

To Zash's dismay, Felix began pulling out lecher mags and guns from an icebox. "NOOOOO! X-17 rating!!!"

In the middle of all this hecticism was poor Sheba. She tried to find a way down without bumping into the big, frantic hands of the Author Zash that were trying to cover all of the illicit junk and grab Ivan at the same time.

Mia walked out of her cabin and ran into a tropic monkey. The monkey decided that he should try to end his bachelor days when he saw the pretty Mercury adept. The monkey - let's name him Samsung - made his first move to win Mia's heart. He swung up to Mia and showed her his...er...male reproduction parts. Mia screamed and ran away. The monkey decided that was a pretty good reaction. His next move will be made...tomorrow!

Isaac had just woken up and was brushing his teeth. He gargled, then spit it out. The earth adept stiffly shuffled over and up to the deck, deciding that he should have breakfast. Unfortunately he had missed it from the previous chapter. He flinched at the shock of the summer heat, but he gaped when he saw the scene outside.

Currently, a monkey was perching on the starboard side of the boat and was grinning wildly. It was Samsung, of course, but the in-story characters don't know that. Samsung decided to toss a banana at Isaac and ran off the side monkey-laughing, only to be surprised by the amount of water. Samsung dropped into the water, shrieking as only monkeys can do all the way down. Bye-bye bachelor. Mia was screaming and shoved Isaac out of the way so she could get to the cabins. Ivan was being grabbed by two floating hands, who was cursing, one on his whole head and another on his body. Felix tossed perv mags and guns everywhere, and a perv mag hit Isaac on the face and stuck there because of the mushy banana paste. Sheba was climbing down, relieved that the hands grabbed Ivan so she could climb down without running into it.

And of course, Piers was twisting his face into various expressions in front of a mirror in his cabin. "Does that look good? That? Or, no...I should squash my nose a little..."

Jenna was cosmetifying herself, and she walked on to the deck. "What's everyone doing?" And then she looked up...a green speck! The island! They had gotten there sooner than expected. Zash must have lied.

"Hey, hey! We're there!" Jenna looked down. "OH! A cute little monkey-wunky!!! Watcha doing there, monkey-bunks?" Jenna picked up 'monkey-bunks' who was, of course, Samsung. I suppose that it's _not_ bye-bye primitive bachelor...another shot at Mia, then.

Our favorite adepts stopped all of their adept activities and prepared to dock at the Super Awesome Zash Dock. Their vacation was _finally _beginning!

"Alright, here's my island! Relax for once!" The hands popped into nowhere as Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, and Samsung got off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I lied. It might be longer, but not by much. Hey, give me a break, this was all in a day...the next chapter will probably be longer. Review if you wish.


	3. Z Island and Moonie's Murder

Alright, here's the third chappie. Also, I might make a new story...adventure/action, most likely. When I can't get my hands on some candy (my fuel for this fic)

xXJenaiXx - So do I.

myshadow - I'll keep typing for a while! A rate at a chapter per week or maybe less.

Vacation Time

Z Island and Moonie's Murder

"Eek ooka lopp doop?!" Monkey-speak for, "Where's the bathroom?!" (AN: Isn't this an educational fic? Go on, write it down for future reference)

"This is a small island!" Ivan hopped up and down on one spot.

Jenna announced happily, "I burned a total of 1,232,142,123 flies!"

"Ok, the bathroom/outhouse is to the right, the house you'll be staying in is up this path and to the left." The thunder voice said. "Enjoy your stay!"

The minute he left, a coconut bashed Piers in the head. "Ow! What the - " A baboon appeared. Now, the GS crew ran into and killed many monkey-like things, but this one was _really _annoying. The baboon decided to pinch Pier's nose, and ran off screeching, not unlike the Samsung-kamikaze-dive-maneuver.

"_Now_ can we go inside?"

"That hurt!"

The valiant GS party walked over to their house, while Samsung went to the _out_house.

And ran out screeching, cursing in monkey-speak. Now, we don't need a description of the outhouse, do we? Good.

Samsung's monkey screech resembled something like, "Damn, I need to take a crap but the main crapper isn't there!"

"Oh, monkey-bunks! Where were you?" Jenna cooed, while brutally crushing Samsung. Now it was, "Why does this chick keep giving me headlocks?!?!" "Lock, lock, chikaboom?!?!" Mia made sure to keep a distance away from Samsung.

"Hey! Everyone! Can't someone cook breakfast?! I missed it 2 chapters ago!" Isaac's belly was rumbling like crazy, and it was beginning to annoy some people.

"What, those funny-smelling leaves? They tasted like that turd I slipped on when I was doing the DD (Daila Dance). Go forage like the hunter-gatherer you are." Felix unpacked and went inside. The surroundings were clean and un-messified, at least, he noted. That was something. But the outhouse was far away from the house for a reason.

"Alright!" Garet said, dashing into the house without hesitation. He _**had**_ to get over the water phobia, but that would come later...

And so everyone was happy. Except Piers. And Isaac.

Later...

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Ivan swung off a vine into the clear azure tropic waters.

A thundering voice boomed, "You must really like to jump off of high places."

"Thats right right right!"

Piers, after he healed his huge-a-mungus bump, grumbled. "I'm bored, why isn't there anything to do?"

"Aw! LOOK AT MY CUTE MUNKEY-CHUNKS!"

"Eeeeeee, mookie diiiimp!!!" "Eeeeeee, cannibal!" Samsung finally got out of Jenna's vice grip and when he ate a banana to calm himself down, the most well-known monkey-bunks devised a plan to impress Mia.

And what was Mia doing? Well, the normal stuff...like sunbathing. And she was actually enjoying her vacation...

Until Samsung swung by.

Yet another close-up...

Which made Mia scream again...

Which encouraged Samsung to swing again, again, and again until Mia stole the tranquilizer from Felix and used it on the monkey.

Ouch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wise One! We have news!" A small, floating rock with pink panties on drifted to the Wise One's private chambers, the Boss of FR Headquarters (Floating Rocks). What a pleasant sight.

"Yes, come on in."

The FR soldier...let's call him Moonie...walked/drifted into the spacious, oddly decorated room. There was rainbow confetti everywhere, with balloons as well. The walls were baby blue, and splotched with random white spots. There was a king-size nest on which the Wise One rested.

"The people that lighted the light houses have gone on a vacation to the author's private island! They are in distress of extreme boredom!"

"Why should I care? I'm done with them..."

"Um."

"Die." The Wise One killed Moonie with a confetti bomb. Happy ending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh." Felix groaned as he shifted into a more comfortable position in his sun chair. "Sigh, I say! Sigh!"

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Jenna said, re-counting the flies.

"Let's escape and go to a place called America. I hear that the natives have a thing called 'cheeseburgers'. They taste good, I think."

Jenna stared. "How do you know?"

"I just do. Zash put the info in my head."

"Oh, ok. But...those floating hands won't let us leave!" She motioned to the big, white-gloved hands that usually appear when Felix or Isaac or Garet casts, 'Move'.

Felix leaned in toward her. "That's why we gotta ambush them," He said while chewing on the Apojii leaves.

Jenna looked skeptical. "They'll beat us with a flick!"

The brown haired adept sat back. "But we could just use a smoke bomb or something..."

"Then how will we get to America?"

They planned it out and swore that they would try it tomorrow...after some tea and marshmallows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not bad length...for me, at least. Review, whether it is complaint or comment or compliment.


	4. America and The End

Hmm...this story will end now, in a burst of random crapola. A sequel will be made if I get 30 reviews. Unlikely, for this story is very average. So why is it 30? Because I'm too lazy to make a sequel but I'm busy with more, different stories with different themes.

myshadow - I think that the first and third chapters turned out well in way of random humor, but this one is a little calmer. In my view, at least.

Vacation Time

Chapter 4 - America and The End

Felix and Jenna had their cup of tea and marshmallows...yum. So then they put their plan into operation.

Felix glanced around, squinting for people that might see their crime. Then he signaled to Jenna. "Do the Turd Bomb Maneuver!"

Jenna nodded once, and she gently sidled against the hedge, hoping the hands didn't see her...or hear or whatever senses hands have. She had a bag of turd that was convieniently placed outside the outhouse, and normally she wouldn't have touched it for 100,000,000 gold, but Felix _gave_ her 100,000,000 gold so she gave in. The Mars adept carefully tip-toed towards the hands under cover of the hedge.

Her brother motioned for her to wait with a wave of his hand. Felix checked the hands' location quickly, and flipped his hands into a signal that meant, 'FIRE'!

SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ewww..." Jenna made a face, and it wasn't a delighted one.

"RUN!"

The two siblings ran for their lives. If tossing a bag of crap at the author's hands wouldn't get them in trouble, nothing would.

The hands followed. Instead of white gloved they were now brown gloved, and they looked leathery...

"WHY YOU LITTLE...CHARACTERS!!!!!" The Zash voice yelled. "NOW I CAN'T TYPE UP ANOTHER STORY WITHOUT GETTING CRAP ON MY KEYBOARD!!!!!!!"

Felix didn't bother to point out that the stories were mediocre anyway, and nobody would be disappointed, he was too busy running.

They were just at the gate...a little more...their feet were practically whirling in desperation for burgers...and with one last loud thump, Felix and Jenna cleared the gate that surrounded Z Island.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In America, after stealing the boat that got them to Z Island...

"Mmmm...these 'cheeseburgers' are good!" Jenna was taking big chunks out of the burger, and nearly choked. She hurriedly drank her vanilla milkshake.

"What a happy ending for us!"

"Yep yep!"

Passerby were rather shocked to see a teenage girl with strange clothes have fire coming out of her hands to cook her burger...and another spearing his food with little needle-size bits of rock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"You may now kiss the bride!" The get-people-married-guy exclaimed. Samsung leaned in towards Mia, puckering up his lips for a wet smacker...and then..._

He felt something hard on his lips.

Samsung opened his eyes wide to see he was kissing a coconut. Darn those fruit! He kicked it somewhere down below, and sighed a monkey sigh. When will his dreams ever come true? Just as he turned to go back to the house, the monkey heard a _crrrack! _and a very loud shriek.

Alarmed, the tropic monkey whirled around and examined the island ground, searching for two things that could make those particular noises.

He gaped in horror when he saw an unconscious Mia and the very coconut that he kissed - except it was cracked open - lying near her head. (AN: I won't bother to explain why Mia falls to a coconut even though she battled worse things...)

"Ooook! Shee-pee-r dime!" Translation: Sweet! CPR time!

Samsung leaned in towards Mia, puckering up his lips for a wet smacker.

All that I'll say is, poor Mia. Instead of getting shipped with Isaac or Garet or SOMEONE she gets shipped with a MONKEY...I'M CALLING THIS SAMMIASHIPPING!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers wandered down the beach with the dying sun's light washing the vast beach, wondering where half the GS crew was. Felix, Jenna, Mia, and that monkey that tried to get hitched with Mia had mysteriously vanished and didn't come for dinner. Ah well. More food for him, Isaac, Ivan, Sheba, and Garet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I end my first fic with food in mind, figures. And I won't be coming back to this story, unless the review count is fullfilled. Although I like the character Samsung...he'll be good use for future humor fics.


	5. The Entirely Unexpected Bonus Chapter

MWAhaBWAhahahahahahahahahaackleblargh!!!!!!!!!!!! NOBODY expected this! Nobody, I say!

...Sorry about that. I'm a little high. On what? Well...something massively sugary.

Well, the explanation is that it made me sad to see my story slowly move on down to the bottom of the Fanfic Pit where no one will notice it. Vacation Time is a very formal and dignified humor story, it would be a waste for people not to notice it. I'm sure other authors can relate...? No? Ah. Oh well.

Arms of Shadows is getting to be itchingly tedious. But I won't give up on it yet...so I decided to release my inner tension into the form of this chapter! Reviewe ta telle may wutcha tinks.

Normally, this would be called an 'Epilogue' in other serious fics, but I call it...

Vacation Time

The Entirely Unexpected Bonus Chapter

"Ooh la la! Look at that!" Jenna bounced up and down on one foot, an odd remake of the Can-Can. "Felix, buy me that!"

"Jennaaaaaa!! I got bankrupted once already! I can take a short break from another, can't I? Alright, that does it! We're going back to Zash Island! America is inhospitable! How can people with little sisters live here?!

"What does 'inhospitable' mean?" Jenna asked innocently.

"Hmm, let's see here. Can I have that dictionary - thanks, kid - flippity flip - ah, here it is! 'Inhospitable - unfavorable to life or growth.' That's right! America is 'unfavorable to life or growth'! I couldn't have put it better myself! Now let's go back to Z Island!"

"Hey! Wait! Let's not make drastic changes...we're only teenagers, and my nails are drying, after all- "

Felix grabbed Jenna in The Master Headlock-in-which-no-one-can-escape and used his inner Jupiter psynergy to fly to Zash Island.

"My fake nails!" Jenna shrieked in horror. She punched her brother in the face. "Look what you did to my fake, fake nails!"

Felix sighed and punched her back, making her pleasantly unconscious. A screaming, 10 sugar bags coffee-high teenager who constantly emphasized on how delightful her fake nails were was too much to bear in freestyle flights.

* * *

Ivan kicked at the dirt. "I'm bored! Zash, I wanna leave this weird little island!" The author-voice sighed. "You can't. It's all part of the cosmic plan." 

"...What cosmic plan?"

"Well, I'm going to put you in a strange scenario now. Bye."

"Um...wait! What's this 'strange scenario'..."

"You'll see. Good_bye_." Before the voice faded out completely, he said, "You _did _say you were bored. A little excercise should help."

Suddenly, a plush teddy carrying an equally plush heart that said, 'Smoochie time' on it popped out of nowhere right in front of him. Ivan accidentally stepped on it and it said in a rather muffled, mechanicalish, "Smooooch...I _love_ you!" Ivan screamed and jumped back. He calmed down just enough to mutter, "Oh...it's just one of those...funny little teddies that say something if you squeeze some lewd part of their body. In...the middle of...an island. That makes sense...for this fic, at least - Ack!" The doll had stepped up to him, repeatedly saying, "Smooooch...I _love _you!" and throwing plush hearts at Ivan. The poor Jupiter adept ran through the jungle in a panic, and suddenly saw a _bunch_ of them - a herd? - all running towards him in a frenzied manner, all saying the same line and throwing hearts at him. He screamed like any other normal person would and darted the other way for his life.

He ran into Master Feh - yes, you read that right - and recoiled in shock, thinking that Feh was one, really big, slightly hairy at several 'inhospitable' spots, teddy. When Ivan curled up in a corner and awaited the end, the master was quite puzzled.

"Ahem. You are Ivan, yes?"

Ivan gasped. Instead of, 'Smooooch...I _love _you!' It had been, 'Ahem. You are Ivan, yes?' which, naturally, caught him off guard.

"Um...um...yes! Um...what are you doing _here _of all places, M-Master...?"

He seemed ruffled. "_Hands_ picked me up. Placed me here, in a jungle. They were very large, indeed."

"Oh, um...I think I can explain that...yip!" A teddy intruded the scene and said the usual, "Smooooch...I _love_ you!"

"Yeeeaargh! Goodbye!" Ivan darted off.

Master Feh was incredibly perturbed and stared after Ivan with astonishment. "Well...I suppose I should search some more," He muttered in his own language.

* * *

Isaac sighed, muttering about what to do. It was very dull on the island, now that they were pretty much trapped and there was no real way to get food because on the way he had accidently dropped the Teleport Lapis so they couldn't get anywhere without swimming. 

No, wait, that was more like life-threatening, not dull.

"The first thing is...food! We have Mia, so we can generate water! Good! Good! Yah yah! Rah rah!" Isaac clapped his hands in the air, celebrating his genius.

"Oh, Isaac! I am glad to see you. I need much assistance." Feh suddenly crawled out of a bush like some forest creature, branches in his hair and the occasional thorn stuck in his long, flowing robes.

Isaac whirled around in surprise. "Aaagh! Forest beast! Away with you! Away!"

"Beast...? Eh? What - no! AAAAAAAH!" Isaac bit Master Feh's arm and hung there, swinging.

Feh ran into the house, yelling, "Rabies! Mange! Daaaaaangerous!" Neither he nor Isaac were seen again! Bum bud da BA dum...Bum bud da DOO dum...

Until someone found Feh in a hospital somewhere around PA.

And Isaac was found back in Vale, safely munching on carrots and other orange things. Like oranges. Oranges are spoooooky!

And that's that for them! Happy ending!

* * *

As for P-P-P-PERMY PIERS?! 

Oooog...Piers with a perm. Not sexy at all, folks! Makes me queasy, in fact!

...Well, Pier's sex appeal has nothing to do with this story, so, moving on!

"Say, where did Isaac run off to? That scoundrel!" Garet chuckled.

Piers gave him a look that clearly meant, 'If you're drunk, say so so that I can jump out the nearest window'. "Erm...I think he went to go swimming."

"Swimming, eh? Well...I hate swimming. I hate watah, in fact. And if I hate _water_ then of course I hate- "

"Yes, yes. Everyone knows your simple logic." Piers sighed and put a palm to his forehead. "Just talking to you makes all my thoughts drift out of my ears."

"Why?"

"I'm going for a _walk_. _Goodbye_."

"Bye!" Garet waved cheerfully to the water adept. 'Less people, more food,' He thought while scarfing down the incredibly sweet cherry pie.

Piers shook his head to clear it from any Garet influences, and walked off, sighing.

He ran into Master Feh, got rabies, and had to be hospitalized! Yay!

* * *

Felix looked down. "Hmm...? Hey, look! What's that guy doing over there?" He looked at Jenna. "Oh, right, you're unconcious. Sorry." 

He landed next to 'the guy'. "Hey, what's up?"

The Guy looked horrified. "Arrrgh! Oh...it's just a few teenagers." He looked around, and then raised his gun, grinning. "Bwa ha! I can't have anyone knowing my secrets! I must do away with you!"

"Why?"

"Why? Well, um...I'm a bank robber. And I just robbed a bank...and I need to get away...and you saw me...and so I need to kill you...?"

"A rank bobber?" Felix scratched his head. "Is that a name for smelly guys who swim?"

"No, no, no! A bank rubber! No, a rub banker! No - argh, you're confusing me! Die!"

"Hmm...one who rubs banks? One who transacts rubs?"

"Argh!" The rank goober lifted his gun and fired. "No more crazy teens for me!" And scuttled off somewhere, deed done.

Felix, who was naturally perfectly unharmed, looked after The Guy. "I wonder what a rank bobber was doing outside of a swimming pool? Oh well...not my problem." The adept shrugged and started flying again.

He blasted off into oblivion with Jenna! Wooooo...

* * *

Who's the only one left...? Sheba, of course! (AN: Mia was in trauma because of the possibility of Sammiashipping...it has a nice ring to it, though, doesn't it? Sammia? ...No?) 

And what is Sheba doing?

Looking for a way to escape, of course!

"Geez! Zash made this place entirely unpenetrableishtic! And the boat isn't here! What am I, a young girl, supposed to do now?! Fly?! Woohoo! I'm Dumbo the elephant! If I flap my ears, I fly! Bum ba da bum!" And thus our distressed wind adept ranted.

SHEBA DIED OF STRESS!!! OMG WTF ROFS (rolls on floor screaming) I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE-

Jk. I warned you that I was high...on a mysterious sugary edible goodie!

So, Sheba! Since I feel merciful, I'll let you escape!

"Really?! Are you serious!? This isn't a trick, right?!" Sheba looked up at the sky to see Zash's hands clapping.

Nope! No trick! I'll transform you into Dumbo the elephant so that you can escape!

"Wow! ...Wait, what? NO! I don't want to be an- "

Too late! You said you wanted it!

POP!

"Zash...I will kill you!"

Hmm...Sheba and Dumbo...I guess that's Shebo? Or Dumba?

"AAARRRGGGHH!!"

Which one?! It's so hard to make decisions like these...Ok, I'll cross Shebo and Dumba together! Shumba! Yeah, perfect! You can go now, Shumba! Remember, all you have to do is flap your ears!

"YOU - ARE - GOING - TO-"

Good bye, Sheba! You were an excellent character in both Golden Sun games! I hope they make a third!

Good bye, Dumbo! You were an excellent flier! I hope you fly safely for the rest of your elephanty days!

Good bye, Shumba! Happy flying!

"Shumba? _Shumba? **SHUMBA?! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!**_"

Perhaps I will make another fic and you can star in it! I can see it now! 'Shumba the Flying Elephant-Girl'! Farewell until then!

And so Shumba the Flying Elephant-Girl (who could shoot lightning from her nostrils at will) flew away from the accursed Zash Island! Yet another heartbreakingly dramatic and romantic ending!

* * *

Felix happily touched down on Z Island. "Finally! Away from America! I hated it there!" He lifted a fist of victory. Now I am finally back to this...strange island! Aaagh! What was I thinking?! I have to escape right-a-wayz! Noooooo!" 

The Wise One, who was wearing yellow silk panties on his head, drifted in front of Felix before he could get away. "Aaaaaaa! Why are you wearing panties?!"

"That matters not." The Wise One swirled around. "Only this matters!!!"

As the WO swirled, rainbow confetti whirled in a storm around him. The confetti covered the whole island and a lot of ocean.

"That marks the end of this fic. See ya."

The Wise One floated off to his headquarters.

Felix looked around in bewilderment. Then he shrugged, sighing. "Well, now that Vacation Time is over for good, maybe I should go to that place, 'Mexico'. I hear the natives have a thing called 'tacos' and they have really hot peppers!"

"Sounds good!" Jenna nodded, grinning.

"Aaaaa! When did you wake up?"

"Just now." She looked towards the horizon, pointing bravely. "Well, what are we waiting for?! To Mexico!"

The siblings flew to that new land, 'Mexico', in hopes for a taco. The sunrise cleansed them free of any shadows and promised indigestion and heartburn from the constant intake of tacos and peppers.

End

* * *

Well, it's over. REALLY over. Review to mark the end!

And since the vacation is over, it's time to get back to the regular pace of things...


End file.
